Question: The perimeter of a square is $28$ centimeters. How long is each side?
Solution: $\text{? cm}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. $ {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} = 28\text{ cm} $ $ {7} + {7} + {7} + {7} = 28\text{ cm} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $7$ centimeters long.